Sentimental
by MayuAka
Summary: "Ternyata miliknya hanya manusia biasa yang dalam suatu titik tertentu bisa bersikap sentimental." / didedikasikan untuk challenge MayuAka day. Day 4. #ChallengeMayuAkaDay2018 #SweetMonthwithRedGray


**Kuroko no Basuke _belong to_ Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Sentimental by Zokashime**

 **Ejoy!**

 **"Ternyata miliknya hanya manusia biasa yang dalam suatu titik tertentu bisa bersikap sentimental."**

Buku tebal referensi bertumpuk bagai menara. Kertas-kertas jurnal berserakan tanpa adat, ada yang sudah kusam dan copot dari jepitan karena memang berkali-kali dibaca ulang, tapi ada pula yang masih bersih kinclong karena tidak ingat sudah mem- _print_ -nya.

Suara tak tak tak memenuhi ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar dan sunyi. Kesepuluh jemari menari-nari di atas _keyboard_ hanya untuk menghasilkan paragraf demi paragraf yang akan memenuhi layar putih. Bola mata bulak balik kanan kiri mengikuti arus berjalan. Pedih, sakit, dan lelah menerima radiasi laptop selama 14 jam. Ingin tidak peduli seperti sifat biasanya. Namun, tuntutan untuk bertemu pembimbing tugas akhir lusa adalah jeratan yang tidak mungkin bisa dihindari, apalagi ia mendapat seorang pembimbing yang tegas dan selalu melakukan semua dengan serius nan sempurna.

"Mayuzumi- _san_."

Bahkan ia mengabaikan entitas yang sedari siang menemaninya sampai selarut ini, tengah malam, pukul 00.00 tepat.

"Jangan terlalu serius, kau bisa stres," mendekati sembari membawa segelas air putih dan meletakkan di samping laptop, "istirahatlah sebentar."

Mayuzumi menghentikan ketikan yang belum rampung. Menuruti kata-kata sang kekasih yang dengan sabar menemani walau tak dianggap. Dan memang sebenarnya sudah sangat letih. Mengambil air yang disuguhkan, menegak sekaligus sampai beberapa tetes jatuh mengenai buku tebal di pangkuan.

"Jangan minum seperti itu tidak baik untuk organmu, mereka bisa kaget."

"Bisakah kau tak selalu menasehatiku, Akashi," Mayuzumi akhirnya membuka mulut setelah tujuh jam bungkam jika diajak berbicara.

"Karena aku peduli dengan kekasihku sendiri, salahkah?" Akashi menatap figur di hadapan khawatir. Menghela napas ringan dan memaklumi sikap Mayuzumi yang begitu dingin. "Em. Besok masih ada waktu, sudah mau tahap selesai, kan. Sekarang tidurlah, matamu merah."

Mayuzumi beringsut meninggalkan Akashi tanpa kata. Membuka lemari dan memakai sweater tebal senada surai yang kini poninya mulai panjang.

"Mau ke mana, sudah malam begini," Akashi bertanya serius tapi Mayuzumi malah melemparnya dengan sweater lain berwarna putih.

"Pakai."

Hanya itu. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah ditinggal di dalam ruangan sendiri. Akashi menyusul tanpa memakai sweater terlebih dahulu sebab takut tertinggal, begitu-begitu Mayuzumi kalau melangkah sangat cepat. Memakai sepatu dan mengunci apartemen, sejauh mata memandang sosok Mayuzumi sudah tak terlihat.

Akashi menuruni tiga tangga sedang dikarenakan apartemen Mayuzumi hanyalah apartemen sederhana tiga lantai. Ketika di bawah, ia melihat figur kelabu sudah ke luar gerbang, Akashi mencoba mengejar ketertinggalan dan mengenyahkan semua pertanyaan yang bergelayut meminta penjelasan.

"Mayuzumi- _san_ , mau ke mana sebenarnya, beri tahu aku," oceh Akashi lantang merasa tidak adil.

"Kubilang pakai sweaternya."

Akashi teralih pada pakaian yang dijinjing tangan kanan. Selepas Mayuzumi mengatakan, ia merasa angin mulai bergerayang dan membuat bulu-bulu halus tangan bediri. Cepat ia menuruti perintah untuk menghalau dingin menguasai tubuh.

Jalanan hitam lebar sudah sepi kendaraan. Hening malam mengiringi keduanya terus melangkah mengukir tapak, Akashi benar tak tahu Mayuzumi akan membawanya ke mana. Ia berhenti bertanya meski sedikit tak adil, toh nanti juga pada akhirnya akan tahu di mana titiknya.

"Besok ada kelas?" Mayuzumi melayangkan tanya sembari menutupi kepala merah Akashi dengan tudung sweater, "Telingamu merah. Dingin?"

Akashi tertegun sesaat lalu, "Besok free. Kampusku sedang mengadakan sebuah acara," merapatkan tudung sweater besar yang memakan seluruh kepala dan menjawab pertanyaan selanjutnya, "Tidak, kok."

Kampus mereka berbeda, Mayuzumi masuk universitas khusus sains sedangkan Akashi kampus umum yang memiliki fakultas bisnis ekonomi ternama. Kampus mereka pun berjauhan terpisahkan oleh tujuh stasiun. Hari ini Akashi berkunjung sudah jelas karena besok tidak ada kelas dan yang utama adalah memastikan Mayuzumi baik-baik saja sebab empat hari ia tidak mendapat kabar.

Tanpa obrolan mereka berbelok di pertigaan dan Akashi mulai tahu ke mana langkah kaki berikutnya. Setelah itu menyusuri semak tanaman terawat di balik tembok tinggi yang membatasi kampus Mayuzumi dengan jalanan. Berhenti di pintu yang sepertinya jalan tikus bagi mahasiswa yang ingin ke luar tetapi tidak ingin memutar lewat jalan utama.

Pintunya kecil hanya bisa dilewati satu orang, Mayuzumi masuk terlebih dahulu diikuti Akashi setelahnya.

"Serius. Bagaimana keamanan di sini sampai ada jalan tikus?" Akashi melontarkan pemikiran.

"Mana kutahu, yang penting aku bisa memanfaatkannya."

Melewati pohon-pohon besar dan barulah mereka sampai di jalanan kampus. Akashi takjub sekaligus tidak paham. "Apa kau memang sering berjalan-jalan di kampus ketika malam?"

"Iya, di sini tenang. Bisa menghirup udara segar."

Akashi mengangguk mengingat betapa unik sifat sang kekasih. Berjalan selaras, ada senang dalam hati. Diam-diam mengembangkan senyum merasa diakui lantaran sudah diajak dalam rutinitas Mayuzumi.

Kanan kiri semuanya pohon-pohon tinggi nan rindang. Akashi menegadah melihat langit dari celah dedaunan. Tiang listrik yang jarang-jarang memberi penerangan cukup, tidak gelap atau pun benderang. Akashi melirik Mayuzumi yang sepertinya sangat menikmati suasana, bahkan ia tak berani mengajak bicara.

Angin menggoyang seluruh tumbuhan yang ada. Hembusan itu pun datang menerpa wajah, Akashi bergidik sedang Mayuzumi biasa saja.

Netra kelabu memandang jalanan lurus, Mayuzumi fokus menarik napas dan mengeluarkan lewat hidung dengan segala kesetresan yang dimiliki, diulang sampai tiga kali. Menganggap itu sebagai meditasi ala dirinya yang bisa membuang aura negatif dari tubuh.

Lagi-lagi angin berhembus, seperti sedang memberikan sambutan dengan sebuah tarian. Namun, ekor mata Mayuzumi melihat sosok di samping malah kedinginan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Mayuzumi menggaet tangan kiri Akashi yang menggantung. Jemari masuk ke dalam celah jari-jari Akashi. Percayalah Tuhan menciptakan segala sesuatunya bukan tanpa alasan. Celah itu diciptakan supaya jemari pasangan dapat masuk dan saling melengkapi.

Mayuzumi memasukkan genggaman tersebut ke kantung sweaternya untuk membuat Akashi hangat.

"Mayuzumi- _san_ ," Akashi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia bahagia tapi juga keheranan apalagi ketika Mayuzumi menekan lebih erat seakan ada kekhawatiran.

Langkah kembali dipicu tanpa ada penjelasan. Sekarang mereka berjalan berdempetan. Akashi merasakan jelas kedut nadi Mayuzumi di sana. Sekarang tetiba tubuhnya menaikkan suhu, ia hangat. Tidak tahu sebabnya, mungkin terlalu bahagia.

Setengah jalan terlewati, kini mereka berada di bawah pohon tanpa pencahayaan tertutupi oleh daun yang begitu rindang.

"Akashi, sebentar lagi aku wisuda. Kau pun pasti menyusul dan meneruskan perusahaan ayahmu. Aku...," Mayuzumi menjeda sesaat. Mereka berhenti berjalan, lebih tepatnya Akashi mengajak untuk berhenti.

"Aku...," Akashi mengingatkan Mayuzumi untuk melanjutkan perkataannya setelah satu menit terdiam. Tetapi suara yang ditunggu tidak mengapresiasi gendang telinga. Akashi menghela ringan. "Kau sedang memikirkan tentang masa depan hubungan kita?" tanya Akashi seakan bisa membaca pikiran.

"Entahlah," saut Mayuzumi. "Mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti itu, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang mengeroyok otakku karna dirimu."

Akashi tersenyum dalam gelap seraya mengeratkan genggaman tanganya yang masih berada dalam kantung sweater Mayuzumi. "Aku pun memikirkan hal yang sama," tuturnya. "Bohong, kalau ke depannya hubungan kita tidak akan mendapat masalah. Karena sejauh ini kita hanya menyembunyikannya."

Mayuzumi melepaskan gandengan tangan dan ganti dengan menarik pinggang Akashi hingga menabrak dada bidangnya. Memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya erat, sangat erat.

Mayuzumi tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan cinta dengan kata-kata panjang. Berharap Akashi mengerti dibalik sikapnya ia menyimpan cinta tulus yang lebih jauh berharga dari ungkapan. Ia juga kadang ketakutan kalau sewaktu-waktu Akashi bosan dengan sikapnya dan memilih pergi. Karena hubungan hanya mereka berdua yang tahu, Mayuzumi takut Akashi lebih memilih orangtua dan dijodohkan dengan wanita sederajat daripada dirinya. Takut. Mayuzumi punya ketakutan itu dalam diri kalau mau tahu.

"Kau kenapa?" balik memeluk Mayuzumi dan mengusap punggung besar itu lembut. Saat Mayuzumi mendaratkan kepalanya di pundak dan mendekapnya lebih dalam, ia merasa mendapat pesan 'tetap seperti ini, jangan pergi dariku'. Akashi memejamkan mata menikmati hangat tubuh Mayuzumi dan angin yang menjadi saksi bisu. _Tentu saja, karena kau alasan untuk semua yang terjadi padaku._

Ternyata miliknya hanya manusia biasa yang dalam suatu titik tertentu bisa bersikap sentimental. Dia adalah Mayuzumi tersayangnya.

.

.

End

.

.

Terinspirasi dari diri sendiri haha. Suka banget sama suana malam dan saya memang sering ke luar hanya untuk menikmati angin, melepaskan stres, meditasi sambil jalan. Di sekitaran kampus juga karena deket kosan.

Sungguh, alam memberikan semuanya. Meski udara malem nggak baik, apalagi di bawah pohon wkwk.

Abaikan bacot di atas, terima kasih sudah membaca salam hangat,

MayuAka-Zoka


End file.
